Harry Potter and His Brother
by henryjamesarcturuspotter
Summary: Harry Potter has an older brother, working against a manipulative Albus Dumbledore. Still in progress


**Chapter 1**

The stale air in the cupboard was all that was available for Harry James Potter. After making his hair grow back following Aunt Petunia's determined and relentless method to shred it to pieces, and a few sucker punches from Dudley, Harry was chucked into his spartan living area. The grates on the cupboard door were closed, so Harry was left to play in his imagination, the one place that couldn't be touched. Harry brought his legs up to his chest, causing the camp bed springs to press deeper into his buttocks, but Harry embraced the pain, as he did with everything else in his rotten life. He began slowly rocking, burying his head in the tops of his knees, wearing his cousin's old sports clothes'. Dudley had worn them once, found out Harry was getting them, and rolled around in the mud for hours whilst it was raining. They weren't allowed to be washed. Harry sniffled as his rose began to run slowly as he gently rocked. Why wasn't he loved like Dudley? Why were his parent's drunks? Why was his Dad a rapist? Why was his Mum a bitch? Harry's tears began to flow more freely, stinging the cut under his left eye socket, but Harry embraced the pain. What else was there to do?

The following morning, Harry was up at 5:50, awake and alert after sleeping in the foetal position. His muscles ached and pained, his bones hurt, and his eyes were red and puffy after crying himself to sleep. He tentatively pushed the door to his cupboard open, allowing the light pale blue light to come streaming in. He slowly stood up, stretched his back and his hands as far as they could go. He rubbed his eyes as he walked into the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast. 40 minutes later, a thin woman wearing a distasteful dressing gown and a repulsive scowl on her face entered the kitchen. "Boy".

"Yes, Aunt Petunia?"

"Where's my tea?" Harry carefully walked over to where she sat at the dining table, trying to balance the full mug of tea as he walked over. He delicately placed it on the table in front of the woman, who ogled Harry like he was faeces she had stepped in. Harry retuned to the sizzling sausages in the frying pan, swimming in their own fat and grease. Another 23 minutes passed before the walking talking walrus came thundering down the stairs. Harry knew for a fact that the cupboard had gotten smaller, not just because he was growing-albeit barely-but as his initial carving of his name and the highest point was now more than three quarters covered. Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen, swore violently at Harry and turned to his wife who was glued to the television which sat at the end of table.

"Freak!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Where's my breakfast?"

"I'm waiting on the toast"

"Not bloody good enough. I put clothes on your back, **food on your head, a bed for you to sleep and you can't even have a simple task complete**?!" screamed an irate Uncle Vernon. His face was red and his vain was throbbing dangerously quickly outside his head, Harry thought he might have a stroke like the teachers joked when Uncle Vernon attended Dudley's parents evening. Harry precariously carried over the serving platter with four fried eggs, six sausages, eight rashers of bacon, two pieces of black pudding, four hash browns, a puddle of beans and four slices of thickly covered toast in butter and strawberry jam to where Uncles Vernon was sitting. "And the coffee, incompetent freak?" Harry hurried over to the espresso machine where he sook out the cup of fresh coffee and placed it next to the ridiculous serving portion. Uncle Vernon grunted something unintelligible as he began shovelling the food into his mouth, surrounded by a greying goatee which often got bits of food stuck in it.

Harry stood in the kitchen and managed to break of a piece of one of the hash browns before Uncle Vernon demanded his food. Dudley would inevitably come down soon, so Harry got out the special fibre cereal for Dudley's 'intensive training program' before he was off to a school summer program that churned out more men like Uncle Vernon. Harry got out a bowl, stood over by the sink, rank the water but quietly spat in the bowl as he turned the water off. He poured the cereal and didn't add milk until Dudley could be heard. Harry found himself staring out the window, imagining is own future. He wasn't too sure about where he was going to secondary school, but he had to do good so he could go to university so he could get money and live far away, maybe Scotland, as that's where his parents had apparently lived before they left him alone. Harry felt himself tearing up and blinked the unshed tears away before anyone could see and hurt him more. He straightened his back and stood.

The walking talking Walrus's spawn came down almost 30 minutes later, Aunt Petunia had left 5 minutes to go get ready and Uncle Vernon still had some beans, a toast and an egg to get through. The fat lump called Dudley ran straight at Harry, using him as a cushion as he sandwiched Harry in between the countertop and himself. He pinched Harry in his belly button, squeezing as hard as he could, causing Harry to yell out in pain. "Shut it freak! My breakfast in being ruined, stop that stupid-ness immediately!"

"Yeah, shut it freak!"

"I-I'm so-sorry Uncle Vernon" Harry meekly responded as Dudley plopped himself opposite Uncle Vernon and began scoffing down his cereal. Harry gently began exploring the new damage Dudley had done to his body and winced as his fingers ran over the marks. Harry could feel his eyes tearing up and sulked over to his cupboard as Aunt Petunia stared daggers at him wearing an overly flowery dress. Harry slumped onto his mattress and tried to fall asleep.

DING DONG. DING DONG. A gentle series of knocks soon followed. Harry sat upright, scratching his untamed hair. His eyesight came into focus as he put on his glasses and pushed open his cupboard door. As he stood upright outside the cupboard, Aunt Petunia pushed him to the side as she moved to the front door.

"Hello Aunt Petunia" said the voice at the front of the door.

"I-I-I excuse me?" she asked, shocked. The man, young, stood there and looked at her inquisitively. Harry was able to get a good look at him despite hiding behind the doorframe. He stood tall, 6ft plus easily. He was like those models he saw in Aunt Petunia's magazines when she made him wait for her at the salon. His eyes were a piercing blue, his hair was lighter than his but looked every bit as untamed as Harry's. He was wearing a crisp white long-sleeved shirt, grey suit trousers and black formal shoes like Uncle Vernon's which he had to polish. "You don't remember me? I came around a few times when I was young with Mum. I played with my cousin, your son, Dudley?"

"Henry?" she gasped. "No, no, that's not possible, I was told that you were dead" she quickly said. He gestured to inside the house.

"Perhaps I could come in and explain myself?" he suggested. Aunt Petunia quickly moved aside and invited him.

Aunt Petunia made him enter the living room and he sat on the sofa gracefully. He looked around, observing the pictures, noting that there were none of Harry. "Tuni, who is at t- "Uncle Vernon began but stopped as Henry made eye contact with him across the room. Aunt Petunia entered.

"This is Henry, he's a-"he began but stopped as Henry spoke with a voice that wasn't unlike George Clooney.

"I'm your nephew, Uncle Vernon" he stated from across the room. "Where's Harry?"

"Uh, he's-"Uncle Vernon began to splutter but was cut off by Harry walking into the room after hearing his name.

"H-Hey Harry, pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry" he said, observing his dishevelled appearance.

"Hi" Harry responded in a voice which was barely audible. "Who are you to me?" Harry softly asked as he stood in between Henry on the couch, Aunt Petunia standing next to Henry and Uncle Vernon whereas Dudley sitting on the dining table on Harrys other side.

"I'm your brother".

**Chapter 2**

His palms were sweaty as he took them off his steering wheel, quickly wiping them on his thighs. He let out a deep, calming breath as he switched off the ignition and stood out of the car. He flicked his right wrist, causing a 15-inch stick made of elder wood to slip into his hand, enabling him to cast strong muggle-repelling, anti-left charms on his light grey Jaguar E-Class. The stick just as quickly vanished up his right sleeve as he walked up to the front of the house, noticing the immaculate garden, which had several gaudy flowers. The front of the house looked to be in good condition, and the doorbell worked correctly as he pressed it twice and followed with a knock. He spun on the spot, observing an old woman across the street who was peering out of her curtains as a cat jumped onto her windowsill. His hands were in his pockets as he clutched the key ring in his pocket, holding tightly onto the potter crest key chain his parents had made for him. Feeling a sense of calm, the door opened.

A thin woman, with distasteful makeup and an even worse dress sense opened the door. Henry's mouth did the talking as he observed her hand. _Perfectly manicured and tanned, no sign of gardening, possibly gloves, but with recent heat there ought to be some difference in skin tone _he thought to himself. "Perhaps I could come in and explain myself" he suggested, hoping that his Aunt would just let him meet Harry already. As she moved aside, he caught movement down the end of the hall, too quick for him to make out who. He saw the grate on the cupboard as he moved into the sitting room after noticing the tacky décor of the house._ Who am I to judge? _He thought and left those observations alone. He saw the mantel piece, littered with pictures of the skinny woman, an enormous man and a pompous child but no sign of a boy with raven hair and green eyes. _Intro yourself, then steer the convo as to where the fuck Harry's pictures are,_ he thought. As he sat down, he looked up and saw the enormous man and pompous child sitting across from each other ar a dining table. He noticed the beans sauce dripping from the mans awfully shaped goatee and the pompous child who was hunched over the table so he must be inhaling whatever he was given. Henry became aware of Aunt Petunia introducing him, but her cut her off to redirect the conversation. "I'm your nephew, Uncle Vernon" he stated as he eyed the man. "Where's Harry?" he asked. _Probably playing in the garden, he loved that_. The man was cut off by a small, pale boy, who looked as if he was 8, wearing a hideously stained tracksuit which hung off his body and glasses which were poorly bandaged in the middle walked into the room. "H-Hey Harry, pleasure to meet you. I'm Henry" he said automatically, trying to show how he wasn't thrown off by his younger brothers appearance.

"Hi" Harry responded in a voice which was barely audible. "Who are you to me?" Harry asked, his piercing green eyes meeting his own blue eyes.

"I'm your brother" Henry responded, looking at his kid brothers face as he told him.

"I-I don't have a brother" whispered Harry. "My dad raped my mum, forced her to have me and they died in a car crash".

"What?" Henry responded, his usual charming and affable demeanour vanished. "Is this what you have told him?" he viciously spat at Aunt Petunia, her face ashen.

"W-W-W-W" she sputtered, finding it difficult to hold the gaze of the ridiculously attractive man in front of her.

"Don't you DARE talk to my wife like that!" the enormous man yelled from where he was sitting, the pompous boys' eyes stared his direction.

"Shut up" Henry responded with quickly, and he turned his head to Harry. "Harry, take a seat and I'll tell you the truth". As he waited for Harry to make his way over, he turned his cold demeanour onto his Aunt. "I'll deal with you after".

"Harry, that is not true. At all. Do you want to hear the truth?" he asked his little brother. Harry lightly nodded his head. "Mum and Dad met at school, they fell in love and Mum was pregnant whilst she was still in school. She couldn't tell anyone because her parents were Catholics and were strict, but she didn't believe in it. Anyway, I was born in secret when Mum was 18 and finishing up school with Dad. At the time, there was a war going on with this Dark Lord called Voldemort. Mum and Dad wanted to fight, to stop him from killing anyone. Fast forward a few years and Mum had you. But after a week you were born, all of us had to go into hiding because Voldemort was chasing us down. Someone betrayed Mum and Dad, and Voldemort found us. He killed Dad while Mum, you and I hid in our room. Voldemort came in and tried to kill you. Mum sacrificed her life to save us and when Voldemort tried to kill you, something happened and he ended up losing his body" Henry explained, his little brother eyes were wide. "That's the story, simply". "Mum and Dad loved you, us, so much that they died so that we could live". Harry's eyes were focused on his now, too shocked to answer. Henry turned his ire on to his Aunt, who was standing there with a surprised look on her face. "I can't believe you told him that crap, why did you do it?" he all but screamed at her.

"I didn't know, so I told him what I thought was the truth" she explained.

"Liar, what did the people say who dropped him off here?" Henry demanded.

"When I opened the door, there was a basket, and a note that said he was Lily's son, take care of him".

"And why didn't you tell him **about me!**"

"I thought you died too when you didn't turn up, and why should he have to mourn a brother he wouldn't remember?"

"I think I do" Harry whispered. "I-We were on grass, and I was on a dog whilst you were on a stag?"

"Y-Yeah" Henry said, tears forming in his eyes. "It was your fist birthday, and Padfoot-the dog- gave me a ride on my first birthday and you wanted the same too" Henry explained.

"The boy is a freak, take him with you!" yelled the fat man, who came stomping over.

"What did you call my brother, you repugnant oaf?" Henry snarled, causing the man to stop walking. Harry looked on with amazement, no one had ever stood up to Uncle Vernon for him before. "A freak, like your parents, all that freakiness is with him!"

"Freakiness'. You mean magic?" he looked at Aunt Petunia who cowered from his gaze.

"Magic?" asked Harry.

"Mum and Dad met at Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardry. I'm a wizard too" Henry said, watery eyes locked with his younger brothers.

"That's not real" Harry said, staring at his brother.

"Harry, have you ever done something that hasn't quite made sense before, or when you got really angry or happy or sad?"

"Yeah, one time I was hiding from Dudley and I found myself on the roof. There was no ladder or anything and I don't know how I got there".

"That's magic Harry, it's how I was able to find you".

"What?" asked Harry.

"Yes, how do you look like you're an adult when you should be about fourteen?" demanded Aunt Petunia.

"Don't you dare talk to either of us, Mum and Nana would be disgusted with you". Aunt Petunia cowered into the door frame, whilst the oaf started screaming.

He was abruptly silenced as an owl appeared at the window, holding a letter in it's mouth. It lightly tapped on the window. Henry opened the window and took the letter from the owl. "No treats I'm afraid" and the owl flew off. Henry glanced at the letter and gave it to Harry.

_**Mr H Potter**_

_**The cupboard under the stairs**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

Harry turned the thick envelope over and stared at the seal, which was a logo. "Wh-How did they know where I sleep?"

"Magic" Henry responded, shrugging his shoulders as he did.

"Now listen her boy, you'll not be going to this school-". The oaf was cut off as Henry waved his wand at the oaf and made a pig's mouth and ears appear on his head. The oaf squealed and demanded to be changed back.

"After the way you have treated my brother, fuck off" said Henry. Harry started laughing at his Uncle, who ran off with his wife and his son trailing after him.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here" said Henry. Harry looked up at the man, who he had known for barely an hour, but decided that he would be safer than staying with the Dursley's. Henry grasped his brothers' hand as they left the house and walked toward the car.

"Will you change him back?" Harry asked quietly. Henry smiled at his little brother.

"The spell will wear off in the next 10 minutes or show, no permanent damage, I promise" stated his brother as they reached the car.

"Is this yours?" asked Harry as he closed the door behind him.

"Our grandad left it to me, but he left you some cool stuff too don't worry" Henry smirked as he started the ignition.

"This is Uncle Vernon's dream car".

"Huh, well maybe he'll be a bit nicer after he gets over the whole pig thing".

Harry chuckled and looked at his brother as the car started moving away from the house. "Aren't you 14?" asked Harry.

"No, although I was born 14 years ago" Henry explained as he drove elegantly through the street as people stopped and stared at the car. "When I got my Hogwarts letter, I went to Diagon Alley, which is where we're going, and found out about our house. I went there, and I waved my wand about and I became stuck in the house. I couldn't tell how many days passed, but I tried to leave so many times. Anyway, I was trying open the door one day and it worked. When I got out, I found out I was arriving five years later. That was a year ago since then, I've been staying at the house but I was reading loads and learning my subjects because I didn't want to be left behind when it came to Hogwarts, but cause I look so much older, I can't go. Once I figured out how I had essentially time travelled, I realised that you would be going to Hogwarts. I found Aunt Petunia's address, turned up, and here we are."

"Woah. You were alone for six years?!"

"Yeah, I know. Learned a lot though, thanks to the library, still have books to read, but I know most of it."

"Wow" said Harry. "You seem unusually okay with it".

"I don't see the point on dwelling on it. It's happened, and now I need to move on. That meant finding you. Plus, I had a year to figure it out".

"Where did you grow up?" Harry asked.

"Orphanage" was the succinct answer. "I tried telling anyone who would listen about you, but they found no records because you were so young and because of the war, so Mum and Dad didn't register you as a muggle."

"W-What were they like?"

"The best" Henry said, "but we can carry on later, we're here." Harry looked out of the window and saw that Henry had parked them in front of a dingy pub which had the sign 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Henry got out of the car, cast the charms and made a gesture for Harry to follow him. They entered the dingy pub, where everyone was dressed kind of funny. He gripped tightly onto his brothers' hand, who smiled at him as they began to move through the people.

"That's Harry Potter" whispered voices said, as more and more people began to lock at him. Suddenly, a middle-aged woman came over and shook his free hand "Thank you, Mr Potter, thank you". Henry dragged Harry away from her as more people began to offer their thanks, but Henry pushed through the people and stopped when they came to a dead end. The crowd of people were watching them both anxiously. Henry waved his wand and got into a squat position. "You ok?" asked Henry, looking Harry straight into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just- loads of people" Harry started but seem to cut himself off.

"Ah, don't worry, no one can hear what we are saying, I put up some charms to stop them".

"Charms?" asked Harry

"Yeah, I'll teach you about them later" promised Henry as he tapped his wand onto a series of bricks. "Welcome to Diagon Alley"

**Chapter 3**

A cobblestone street came into view, lined with shops and bustling with people. It was a cloudless day, with the sun shining brightly. "Wow" was Harrys' response to seeing the busiest place in magical Britain barring the Ministry of Magic.

"I know, that was my response" joked Henry. "Come on, we need to head Gringotts".

"What's Gringotts?"

"The only wizarding bank, like Barclays but with everyone's money instead of most peoples".

"Who brought you to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, looking up at his brother. His jaw clenched slightly before he answered.

"Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, he was also the one who took us after Mum and Dad died. He's a nice guy, but not a great introduction into the wizarding world" answered Henry.

"Word of warning don't look a goblin in the eye until they have nodded at you. They have their own culture, really interesting book on it actually".

"Will I be able to read it?"

"Sure, after the shopping trip, we can head back to Potter Manor"

"Potter M-Manor?"

"yeah I know, it's a lot"

"Are we rich?"

Henry chuckled "You'll find out".

As they entered the lopsided building, made of white stone and with pillars that looked like they were from the Romans, Harry saw the two guards, wearing blue shirts and black ties with hats that made them look like a train conductor. They had holster on their hips containing smaller sticks compared to his brothers. They continued to walk into the bank, two parallel rows of goblins in sharp suits had their head down, each with their own pile of gold. The rest of the room was enormous, with the ceiling curving to form a dome made of stained glass, depicting many goblins dressed to the nines. Sunlight streamed through as they approached a goblin sitting on his own opposite the front door.

"Excuse me, Teller, I would like to speak to the Potter accounts manager". The goblin looked up and stared at Henry, then his gaze shifted to Harry, who quickly averted his eyes to look at the gold in front of the goblin. "Hmm" the teller responded. "Who are you?"

"Henry James Arcturus Potter, and this is my brother, Harry James Potter" Henry responded evenly. The goblins eyes widened slightly and gestured for a goblin who was standing in the far corner. After some hurried whispering, the other goblin ran into a corridor which wasn't as illuminated as the rest of the bank. "Do you have your vault keys?"

"I'm afraid not Teller, the last time I came to Gringotts, I was eleven, and I haven't seen it since. I assume that this same person has my brothers key" responded Henry. The goblin's face fell, and he jerked his finger toward the dark corridor.

"Very well, a goblin will meet you inside that corridor". Henry led the way, still holding Harry's hand as they walked toward the corridor. They were met with a corridor lined with plush red carpet, and the walls lined with portraits and pictures and occasionally a vase or statue. The dark corridor seemed endless, going off way into the distance. A small goblin in a blue suit spun on its heel and began walking. After 2 minutes, he stopped and spun on his heel, gesturing for the brothers to enter the office.

A goblin in a dark red suit sat at the other side of a very large mahogany desk. To the left, there were a pair of plush leather sofas opposite each other with a coffee table in the middle. To the right, the wall was lined with various axes and swords, some still covered in blood. The goblin dropped of his chair and walked around to the other side of the desk.

"Heir Potter, Mr Potter, welcome to Gringotts. Please take a seat", nodding his head slightly as he did.

"Thank you. May I ask what your name is?" enquired Henry.

"I am Griphook the seventh, of the Boneslicer clan. The Boneslicer clan have been the potter account managers ever since the account was opened" responded Griphook.

"Griphook of the Boneslicer clan, may your vaults grow full and your enemies cower before you"

"Heir Potter may your gold supply increase and your ventures be very successful. You know goblin culture?"

"After my last visit here, I felt as though I offended everyone I spoke to. I read up, and it turns out I did. I was my brothers age, and regretfully ignorant of your culture".

"Not an issue Heir Potter, what is your business today?"

"Claim my lordship, get new vault keys for my brother and I and visit the vaults in question".

"Of course, first I require each of you to place a drop of blood on this parchment". A curved blade with a short silver handle and a large blank piece of parchment appeared on the desk. Henry took the blade, made a light cut in the centre of his palm and squeezed until blood dropped onto the parchment. He handed the blade over to Harry, who's hands were sweating. Harry moved to the edge of his seat, examined the spotless blade and repeated Henrys' actions. As Harrys' blood landed on the parchment, it turned black, and Henrys' did the same. The blood spots began to ripple out until there were two parallel lists.

_**Henry James Arcturus Potter**_

_**Lord Potter, Most Ancient and Noble House**_

_**Lord Peverell, Most Ancient and Noble House**_

_**Lord Black, Most Ancient and Noble House**_

_**Lord Gryffindor, Most Ancient and Noble House**_

_**Vaults:**_

_**Number 1- 102,456,123 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**_

_**Number 3- 29,567 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Number 369- 43,586,383 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Number 567- 23,452,980 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Number 568- 2,345,820 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Trust Vault (Monthly withdrawal limit: 40 Galleons)**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Heir Potter, Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Heir Peverell, Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell**_

_**Heir Gryffindor, Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor**_

_**Vault:**_

_**Number 569- 2,347,000 Galleons Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Trust Vault (Monthly withdrawal limit: 40 Galleons)**_

"Wow" was the only response in the room. Henry was still trying to compute whereas Harry was gobsmacked, and his jaw was on the floor. "Why is Peverell so rich?" asked Henry.

"The most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell were legendary inventors, they created the Deathly Hallows, The Elder Wand, The Resurrection Stone and The Cloak of Invisibility. They were the first customer of Gringotts, and they have many patents which add to the vaults" responded Griphook.

"Where has the Lord Black title come from?" asked Harry.

"That would be your godfather, Heir Potter, Sirius Orion Black. As he is in Azkaban, the title goes to whoever he named" answered Griphook.

"What's Azkaban?" asked Harry.

"Prison, I'll tell you about it later" answered Henry.

"And our…godfather?" Harry looked at Henry expecting an answer, but Henrys' eyes were watering up.

"After, I promise".

"And the vault keys Griphook?" asked Henry, wiping unshed tears with the back of his hand.

"They are being made and will arrive shortly. Lord Potter, how is this possible, you told the teller the last time you came you were your brothers age, which would make you 14, but you have passed your majority" asked Griphook, his face a mixture of puzzlement and excitement.

"After I found out about Potter Manor from Hagrid, who didn't let me do an inheritance test, I went there. Something went wrong, and I was stuck there for five years but only two had passed on the outside. That was last year. When Harry was set to start Hogwarts, I went to him." Henry explained.

"Well, Lord Potter, you can only have one public title, but you will retain access to all of the vaults on the list. Will it be Potter, or shall I change it?"

"Harry?"

"I think Potter, for Mum and Dad"

"My thoughts exactly, I'll be Potter please Griphook" stated Henry.

"Very well Lord Potter, the family magics need to accept you, so you need to will the Potter ring to your finger. If it doesn't appear, then you will have to claim a different lordship" explained Griphook.

Henry held out his left hand and focused on his pinky finger. Harry could feel the magic swirling against his skin, like it was electricity. Henry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. A gold ring with a red ruby with a griffin holding two swords in its claws appeared on both Henry's and Harry's pinky finger. Harry examined the ring and felt it's weight. He smiled at it and looked over at Henry's ring who held it up to show him. It was the same as Harry's except the rings band was encrusted with very small rubies.

"Guess we're officially Potters Harry" smirked Henry as he looked at Harrys ring.

"Well, congratulations. This ring will protect you from basic confundus charms, legillimeny and will vibrate if you are holding anything that has been poisoned" explained Griphook.

"Handy" joked Henry. After some idle chitchat, the group descended into the vaults, looking at their new wealth. When the entered the Potter Vault, the brothers had been expecting the large piles of galleons. They walked around, with Henry and Harry stopping at a framed picture of their paternal grandparents, their parents and Henry and Harry standing in front of them. On the far right, there was a man with curly hair and a beard with his arm slung around their dad's shoulder. "Who's that?" asked Harry, pointing to the curly haired man.

"Sirius Black. Him and dad were best mates at school, as close as brothers. I told you earlier, when you mentioned the memory about riding on the dog. Well, Dad and Sirius were animangus, they could change into animals. Dad's form was a stag, and Sirius's form was-"

"A dog" said Harry.

"Yep. When Mum and Dad went into hiding, they used a special spell where only one person knew the secret. That was Sirius. He told Voldemort about it, that's how he found us. Sirius went after another school friend, duelled him in the street and killed him. They only found a finger. He also killed 12 muggles. I... I struggle to believe it, but it's the only thing that makes sense. He was sentenced to life for killing Pettigrew, and that's why he's in Azkaban" said Henry, looking sadly at the picture. In front of them was a trunk, which Henry opened, and he saw two compact make up mirrors and pocket them. "These will be useful" he said as he closed the trunk.

"Ah, Lord Potter, Heir Potter, here are your new vault keys" stated Griphook as he handed over two large gold keys to the brothers who had just exited the vault. They walked over to the next vault, where Henry pressed his key into the door. After a series of heavy thunks, the door split in the middle, the top half going up into the ceiling and the bottom sinking into the fool. Harry held back as his brother explored his vault. There were considerably smaller piles of gold, but there were loads of books piled on the floor. Henry stopped as he crouched and picked up an envelope.

"Harry..." Harry walked over to his brother where he read the front of the envelope.

_Our darling Henry_

"You probably have one in yours too" Henry stated before slicing opening the envelope without using his wand. He took the letter out:

_Dear Henry,_

_Mum and Dad love you. We always have and always will. If we aren't there, it means that something terrible has happened. We are writing this letter because if the worst happens, you must look after Harry. No matter what. We know you love him but please promise us you always will, even if you have fights. If you are reading this in Gringotts, we urge you to do an Inheritance test. If you have, you will know about your lordships to Peverell and Gryffindor. We advise you to take up the Potter mantle. Not just because of us, but because it's good to keep some secrets. Take care of yourself too Henry. And of your grandfather's car!_

_We love you._

_Mum and Dad_

Henry had a few streaks of tears running down his face, and Harry was awkwardly patting his back. Henry held the bridge of his nose and took a few deep breaths. "Fucking Hagrid" he joked, but there was an undercurrent of sarcasm. "Could've read this years ago, but no". Harry looked up at his brother who was going over the letter.

"Why did grandad leave you the car?" Harry asked.

Henry laughed and looked at his brother "He bought it from a friend in the muggle world and began fixing it up. I helped a little bit, and it became our project. The day before he died, he said if anything happens, to take that car and drive. That he wanted me to drive and experience the freedom of driving. Mum never let me fly, so I played loads of driving games on dad's old games console."

Harry looked happy for his brother and hated Voldemort even more for robbing Harry of time with his family. "He told me to take you to your trust vault before you left for Hogwarts, that he left something for you in there. Come on, let's go" Henry said as he mentioned to the vault door.

Harry repeated the process his brother took, and he looked around his vault. In almost the same exact position, Harry found two letters.

_Our dearest Harry _and _My grandson _were written on two separate envelopes, both resting on a pile of kids' books, like Henry's. He opened the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_Mum and Dad love you. We always have and always will. You're so small, it feels almost impossible to imagine a world where we don't grow old with you and Henry. We are writing this letter because if the worst happens, you must look after Henry. He will be looking after you, but make sure he takes care of himself. If Henry isn't there, he's your older brother. He loves you so much and will always protect you. If you are reading this in Gringotts, we urge you to do an Inheritance test. If you have, you will know about your lordships to Peverell and Gryffindor. We advise you to take up the Potter mantle. Not just because of us and Henry, but because it's good to keep some secrets. Take care of yourself too Henry._

_We love you_

_Mum and Dad_

Harry began openly sobbing. For as long as he could remember, his parents were people who never wanted him. But now, he had proof. He wasn't a mistake, he wasn't unloved. And he had a brother. One who stood up to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia for him, one who looked after him when he was a kid. Henry bent down to give Harry a hug, but Harry flinched away. Henry immediately backed up, holding his hands in the air.

"It's okay Harry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" Henry said in a soft voice. He approached Harry again and Harry let the big arms wrap around him. He started crying harder into his brothers' shoulder, and his own arms slowly raised up. It felt nice, to have someone who wasn't going to hit you hold you. He still felt uncomfortable but the felt safe. He sniffled as he raised his head out of his brothers' shoulder, apologising for getting his shirt wet.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm here for you, always" he said with a smile on his face. Not sadistic or mischievous, but a genuine, happy smile. "Are you gonna read grandads letter?"

"Harry rapidly opened the letter and read.

_Hello Harry._

_You won't remember me, but I'm Charlus, your grandfather. I'm writing this letter because when I was 10, my grandfather gave me brother and I gifts. Your brother, Henry, gets the car he and I were working on. You get the family invisibility cloak. When you were learning to walk, you used to play hid and seek and use the cloak to hide. You always used to laugh when I pulled the cloak off. It's been in your fathers care for a long time, and I gave it to him just before he started Hogwarts. I want to do the same for you. I love you Harry, and I love Henry too. Take care of each other._

_Grandad_

Harry was tearing up, and he looked questioningly at his brother. "I don't know Harry; I haven't seen it. I remember you loving playing hide and seek with it, but I don't know where it is." Harry felt his heart clench. The only thing that he would ever receive as a gift, and it was lost.

"Hey, chin up, we'll find it. It might be at Potter Manor or somewhere. Not sure, but we'll figure it out". Harry perked up after hearing that and they left the vault.

"Before you leave Lord Potter, as you are of age, I must give you this." Griphook held a solid gold credit card in his hand and Henry picked it up. "I know you spend time in the muggle world, so this will act as any identification you may need. Any funds will be automatically drawn from the largest of your vaults, the Peverell in this case. Would you like me to change it?"

"No thank you Griphook. I am curious as to why the Gryffindor vaults were so sparse".

"That would be Albus Dumbledore, that man has spent years in his capacity as Headmaster draining the account dry" spat Griphook, looking very pissed off. "There is a clause that if the Headmaster deems it, the emergency funds may be taken straight from the vault".

"I can't stop it, no?" asked Henry

"Regretfully, no. I should also point out that for years now, he has been trying to get access to the Potter Vault, showing up and trying to convince us to give him everything. We have never given him a Knut, as you were very much alive, Lord Potter".

"I appreciate that Griphook".

"Who's Albus Dumbledore?"

"He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. There are four houses, one of them being Gryffindor, that's where Mum and Dad where. I don't remember much about him, except that he is very powerful, magically and politically." answered Henry.

After surfacing and leaving Gringotts, the Potter brothers began to pick up the rest of the items on the list. They had everything except a wand, so they headed into Ollivander's. Henry and Harry entered a derelict-looking shop, which had piles and piles of thin, long boxes. An old man with white hair arrived at the counter. "Ah, Mr Potter, it has been a while. Yew, thestral hair, 13 inches?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid Mr Ollivander, I found this and have been using it ever since", handing over the 15-inch stick.

"Merlin" Ollivander gasped as he held the wand. "This-this is The Elder Wand Mr Potter".

"As in The Deathly Hallows?" asked Harry

"The very same. Where on earth did you get it?"

"I bought it in Knockturn, after I had an accident with my previous one".

"Well, take good care of it. Would you be opposed if I bought it from you?"

"Very strongly Mr Ollivander, it's my only wand" responded Henry, no breaking eye contact with the old man.

"Ah, very well then" Ollivander stated as he reluctantly handed it over. "Well Mr Potter, off to Hogwarts then?"

"Yes sir" Harry quickly responded staring into thee pale grey eyes of the shop owner.

"Well, let's see what we can do". After 35 minutes, Harry finally walked out with a wand, the brother wand to Voldemort's. Despite Ollivander's invitation to stay for some tea, the brothers left. Henry bought Harry a wand holster that would sit just below his wrist, the same as Henry's. After double checking Harry's magically expanded bag, the brothers left Diagon Alley.

Once they got outside The Leaky Cauldron undisturbed thanks to the Notice-Me-Nots Henry placed after their first encounter, Henry diverted the conversation from Quidditch. "Harry, do you need some muggle clothes?"

Harry quieted and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, these are the only clothes I have" he said meekly.

"Ok, well, food first or clothes?". The brothers walked down to Saville Row, where Harry was measured and soon had a new wardrobe of finely tailored clothes. Harry looked a lot more like his brother as he walked out of the shop wearing a t-shirt, jeans and a pair of dark blue shoes. Feeling more confident, they drove over to a restaurant where Harry ordered almost one of everything. He felt like he had a full stomach for the first time in his life. Henry and Harry joked as they entered the car.

"Hey, Henry?"

"Yep?", elongating the word.

"Can I please stay with you?". Henry stopped at the red light and gazed into his brother's deep green eyes.

"I was hoping you would ask; Petunia and Vernon look like terrible influences" Henry responded. "We'll drive past on the way back; grab your things and we can head off. Sound like a plan?"

"Awesome" said Harry, bouncing up and down on his seat, turning his gaze to look at the passing cars. Within a day, he had superpowers, a family and a new home. He was still scared about moving in with a stranger, but after confirming that they really were brothers at Gringotts, Harry knew he could trust the kind man who had shown up early in the morning.

As the Jaguar E-Class approached the front of Number 4 Privet Drive, a very large man was standing at the front of the door.

"arry, 'ello, what'ca doin' with that man?" questioned the large man, who had a big, bushy beard and a rotund appearance.

Before Harry could ask a question of his own, Henry spoke. "Well Hagrid, it has been a while. You don't recognise me?"

The large man had a confused look on his face, before pointing his umbrella at the handsome man.

"I don know yer, stay back. Come 'ere 'arry", grabbing Harry's arm to pull him behind him.

"Argh" exclaimed Harry as he began to squirm under Hagrid's grip. Somehow, Hagrids grip loosened and Harry ran over to his brother, who stood their with his wand pointed at Hagrid, looking completely calm.

"Don't put your hands on my brother Hagrid"

"Brother, 'arry doesn't 'ave a…" the large man trailed off.

"Yes, he does, it's me. Surely you remember me, you took me to Diagon Alley all those years ago" Henry responded, gently resting his left hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Henry? You're alive?!" exclaimed the giant, squinting at Henry's face.

"It would appear so. Why are you here?"

"Take 'arry shoppin' for Hogwarts of course. Orders from Professor Dumbledore himself" stated the half-giant, pulling on his jacket as he mentioned the headmaster.

"Well, that would be futile, I've just come back from Diagon Alley with Harry, he's all sorted".

"Oh. Ok then, bye Henry, Harry. See you at Hogwarts". Hagrid began walking off down the street, when Harry looked up at Henry.

"We better be quick Harry, he's gone to get Dumbledore most likely, he'll try to interfere" said Henry as he gently pushed Harry toward the door. Henry used a simple unlocking charm to enter the Dursley residence whilst Harry ran straight into the cupboard and grabbed the few toys and books, he considered his. He glanced around at his cupboard and traced his fingers lightly over where 'Harry's Room' was inscribed. He left the cupboard, walking toward Henry, when a noise made him spin on his heel.

"Ahh!" yelled Petunia as she saw Harry looking at her, standing next to Henry at the front door. "Where do you think you're going boy?" she asked in her shrill voice, glaring at Harry.

"With me" Henry calmly answered. Aunt Petunia was still spluttering as the brothers sprinted out the door. She just stood there as her two nephews got into a grey car and drove away into the far distance.

**Chapter 4**

Albus Dumbledore sat perched on his desk throne, reading over the newest applicants for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. With a heavy sigh, the wizard slumped in his chair and swirled the firewhiskey in it's tumbler. After a long gulp, his magic tingled, alerting him to someone at the ward line in front of the griffin. He waved the person through. A frantic Hagrid burst into the room. "Back so soon Hagrid?"

"Professor, it's 'enry, 'e's alive!" Hagrid exclaimed, still clutching his umbrella.

"Come now Hagrid, that isn't the case. Why aren't you with Harry my dear fellow?"

"Professor, I swear it was, it was the same boy I picked up a few years ago. I got there, and then 'arry gets out of a moving rectangle with 'enry. 'e told me that 'e already took 'arry to Diagon Alley! I left and came back 'ere just now"

Dumbledore looked at the gamekeeper and internally screamed at him. He stood up and his familiar flamed him out of Hogwarts wards and to outside Number 4 Privet Drive. The old man decided on the grandfatherly approach as he strode up to the front door. After pressing the doorbell, Lily's sister stood. "You!" she spat, looking with disgust at the wizard.

"Hello Petunia, might I come in?"

"No! And you don't ever have to come back again! That freak and his brother left".

"Ah, see, that can't be the case. Henry Potter has been dead for some time now".

"No, he wasn't, you senile old man. He is older now, but I would recognise my freak of a sister's offspring". Staring at the woman, Albus used legillimeny on her. He probed her mind and focused on the meeting earlier today-_no, it wasn't possible_. A man stood there, introduced himself as Henry Potter but looked much older than Henry Potter should have. He continued to watch the memory and when he mentioned James and Sirius' animangus forms he retreated out of Petunias mind and left the woman slightly dazed on her doorstep. He flamed back to Hogwarts, appearing in his office. Hagrid wasn't there. He walked over to his firewhiskey and poured himself a large glass of Ogden's finest. After a deep, long sip, he fell into his desk throne. _It's not possible, it can't be possible. I killed him; I executed the curse perfectly. _He gripped the tumbler until his knuckles turned white. After another sip, he cast his mind back to the night when he thought he killed the Heir to the Potter vaults.

After 20 minutes of reflection, Albus swore. If the boy were in ancient wards, like the ones at Potter Manor, he would have survived. There would be some rather large impacts, but he would have survived. Albus threw the empty glass at the wall, smashing it into a million pieces. He began breathing deeply, trying to think how he could salvage this. A wicked smile appeared as Albus took his seat again. He took off his half-moon spectacles and cleaned them with a conjured microfibre cloth. Come the new year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter would be in reach, and would die just as quick. Then he could move on to killing Henry James Arcturus Potter.


End file.
